Survivor: Hawaii
Survivor: Hawaii is the fifth season of Survivor hosted by spatt12. This season, 18 castaways will be shipped to the trpoical paradise otherwise known as Hawaii, to compete with the other 17 in order to try and become the sole survivor. The premiere took place on February 1, 2014. Castaways *Votes in parenthesis are votes that were cast toward that player, but were negated by a hidden immunity idol. Season Summary Survivor: Hawaii began with 18 castaways being split into two tribes of 9, Manuahi and Waipea. The next day, the first challenge, the ceremonial first challenge "Pass the Torch" was unsurprisingly the game, and Manuahi won by 1 pass, sending Waipea to the first tribal. Manuahi's victory was the least memorable of the storylines to emerge out of the gate. During the challenge, a pure hatred brewed from castaways on opposing tribes. jacknick and sonofhades, a returning player from Bora Bora, were at the center of most of it. This spark of rivalry would acrry on through the entire season. And to nobodies surpries, MrEthan123 was the first person to be voted out of the game. Even though Manuahi got the first laugh, Waipea would get the next few. Waipea went on to win 3 consecutive challenges and gain a decisive edge in the numbers game. Of course, through all 3 challenges, there were no loss for war of words. Most of it just being drama and unneccesary jabs at each others personality, all Waipea did was trim some Manuahi fat, as the tribes 3 inactives, bailey02, cluvzxbox7777, and rory17 were sent packing successively. Manuahi then proceeded to get the last two laughs, winning the last 2 tribal immunities. Instead of taking out an inactive Anoreoz, Waipea decided to blindside ninjohn due to growing suspicion that he had the Waipea hidden immunity idol. After they lost another challenge, they learned from their mistakes and decided to send Anoreoz out the next tribal. With the tribes standing at 6-6, we merged. Manuahi and Waipea combined together into the Lanakila tribe, and things could not have gone more haywire. With everyone still gunning for everyones throat, the game was really on at this point. At the first individual challenge, jacknick made a furious rally to win immunity. With everyone thinking that we were headed for a 6-6 deadlock, brandonh1, an old Manuahi, voted against one of his own to try and guarantee long term safety. Brandon's vote on yinzer, who mistakenly played his hidden immunity idol on himself, meant Manuahi only had 5 votes on their side, which was one short of what they needed, and the returning player, sonofhades57, was sent home 6-5. With sonofhades gone, this left the other Manuahi power players, yinzer and aydanmac, with nowhere to go. When aydan won the next immunity, yiinzer, who also no longer had the safety of his hidden idol, knew he was toast, and he was right. But after yinzer's ousting, aydan knew he had to string together some wins, which he was unable to do. Vin4DaWin claimed his first immunity, and aydan was sent home right after yinzer. Vin would continue to put together a dominating stretch of immunity wins. He would go on to win 3 more in a row after aydan's elimination. With a huge 6-3 advantage, the core of the Waipea alliance, consisting of sosyo, log, rob, and Vin, decided to take down the seasons most hated player, jacknick, in what was a huge blindside. After jack was gone, the other Waipea outsider, bradyspualding, was sent right after him. When Vin won his 4th straight immunity, with the Waipea 4 being a solid pact, they went to take out phillipA, who was blossoming into a late game threat. Vin's winning streak stopped when sosyomamma won the f6 immunity. Even though the Waipea 4 had a f4 deal in place, everyone was well aware Vin was headed for a win in this season, so he took the remaining Manuahi, ryan_young and brandon, and got them to vote out Vin, knowing it may be their only chance. The plan worked, and the seasons biggest threat went home in a 3-2-1 vote. With sosyo positioned to go to the FTC with either the remaining Manuahis, or the remianing 75% of the Waipea 4, he was sitting pretty. Knowing it would be easier to beat a Manuahi player, rob and log knew they were in trouble. Fortunately Rob won the f5 immunity, which locked up his safety, and unknown to the rest, log had the merged tribe hidden idol, so they knew they were not going anywhere. sosyo, ryan, and brandon voted for log, but those were negated, and they took out ryan. At the final 4, rob once again won immunity. Sosyo had nowhere to go but with his former Waipea members, knowing if he went with brandon the best he could do was force a 2-2 tie. So at the last vote, brandon wsa sent packing 3-1, and the finalists were all Waipea members. At the FTC, more drama and bickering took place. When it came down to it, everyone had conflicting opinions on everyone. When the votes came out, log's quiet, sly, and sneaky but brilliant strategy earned him the title of Sole Survivor over his wingman rob, and sosyo, who pulled off the biggest move of the season in getting Vin out. The Game Voting History